VampireWitch Magic & Love
by SlItHeRyN ChIcK
Summary: The irrissistiable vampire!witch Sinderella is going in for her 7th Yer @ Hogwarts. The Cullens her family are going too, including Edward! Sin meets new people there, including Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy. What adventures lye ahead? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I walked from the entrance of King's Cross station into the station. It was a beautiful summer day, and I walked with a confident appearance, my golden curls of thick blond hair flowing behind me elegantly as I walked. My eyes, which simply no one could resist, watched the people passing by - they were a shade of sharp ice blue at the moment, to match my mood, cold and evaluating, but not completely evil.

I was wearing a pair of light blue robes that flowed around me elegantly with every step in my tuigh-high boots. I had picked my outfit to match my mood, and I was glad it had worked out well. My robes were open at the front (much like Tonk's in the Order of the Phoenix movie but blue) and displayed my low-cut bellytop witch still left just enough of my flawless body to the imagination. I wore a short blue skirt, with black fishnetting, and I had a light blue ribbon tied on my hair, for looks.

I was perfect, just like every other vampire. But unlike a lot of Vampires I knew, I was a witch as well. It was very uncommon for people to be both, but then agian I was quite uncommdom. I pursed my lips, which were a shade of dark red to match my enternally tired eyes, and looked at the boy standing next to me - or should I say, man.

Edward Cedric Cullen.

The pale skin of a stone adonis that made up his body didn't sparkle in the blidning sunlight from outside, not tofay. But he dazzles me. We had bewitched ourselves to become resistant to the sun for the next few hours - at least until we got on the Hogwarts express. Edward smiled the crocked smile that I loved so much towards me, and I smiled back, trying hard to fight off the shade of pink my eyes to craved to become. Pink was for attraction.

"We're nearly at the station" I said, my flawless voice causing many heads to turn my way. I ignored the men (and women) who goggled at me as though they had never seen anything so divine upon the entrie planat.

"Hogwarts will be pretty interesting," Edward said, his voice causing my eyes to turn pink fully. I dropped my gaze from him, glad I was completely resistant to his mind reading powers. His powers were like Occullmencie, but far more powerful, and without the needed years of training. I didn't know weather to be happy or chagrinned that he wasn't looking at me as we walked.

"I can't believe they're letting in Vampires and Werevolwes now" I said, liking this conversation anyway. "Finally the world will accept us."

"Being at Hogwarts will be useful" Edward said.

"Being at Hogwarts will be AWESOME!" a voice from behind me said. At the voice, my eyes began to turn a shade of dark red, and Edward noticed this, and smiled. I nearly blushes before turning to Jacob.


	2. Jacob!

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked angrily. I hated jacob, no matter how hot and irrisistable he was. I mean, i liked him, but I hated him for hating Edward.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Jabob asked, "I'm going to hogwarts too, remember?"

"Don't remind me," I said. "It's hard to believe that someone like you managed to be a wizard. Your not even a pureblood!"

Edward gave a soft laugh from besides me, and I turned to look at him, my eyes turning pink as he looked away from me. Jaboc might have seen again how much I liked Edward, because he looked Angry.

"Yeah" Jacob asked, "but at least I'm more powerful than other boring wizards!"

"Don't call the other wizards boring!" I ordered him. We were near platform 9 3/4 now.

"Sorry," Jacob said quickly. He followed my commands like the dog he was.

"We're here" Edward said, as we reached the barrier.

We walked though the wall, and saw Platform 9 3/4 in front of us. Alice, Jasper, Roslie and Emmut were walking behind us, and caught up with us now.

"Who's that cute wizard staring at you?" Alice asked me.

I turned around, and saw a hot boy with blond hair and blue eyes staring at me from across the platform. He was wearing Slytherin robes and stood with two other wizards at his side, like henchmen. I felt my eyes begin to turn pink again, and I looked away, flattered. My power was to know whether people liked me, and from that one look, I could tell that this boy liked me a lot.

We went straight on to the train, and found a room with Jacob behind us to my chagrin. But there were already three people in the room, so only me and Edward and annoyingly Jacob could fit in to the room. Jacob sat across from some ugly ginger kid, I sat across from a nerdy witch who seemed to be having a bad hair day and Edward sat across from a really, really hot black haired wizard with amazing green eyes. My eyes were turning pink again when I saw him, so I looked away. He was almost as hot as Edward. I was amazed wiht how many hot guys there were at hogwarts already.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked him, not looking up.

"Who, me?" asked the ginger.

"Fuck no," Jacob replied to me, "she means him"

He pointed towards Harry, and when I looked up he was looking right at me. I looked away again.

"No, I'm not a vampire," Harry said. I recognized him as Harry Potter now, and nearly gasped. "But you all must be, from the look of you"

I laughed a little, which made the ginger kid blush. I nearly vomited. With my vampire powers, I could know this without even looking at him.

"I'm so excited about the Vampires coming to Hogwarts!" said the geeky girl, "buy your a werewolf, aren't you?" she asked jacob.

"How did you know?" Jacob asked.

* * *

**A/N:**

SIN DOENS'T ACTUALLY HATE JACOB THAT MUCH BTW!

REVIEW!


	3. Sinferella GrindelwaldCullenSaylem

"You don't stare as much," Hermione said, chuckling.

I looked up at Hermione, knowing her name from my powers. Not my vampire powers, just my other ones. She wasn't that ugly, now that I looked at her, but she was no vampire.

"You must be Harry Potter," Edward said from next to me.

"Yeah, I am," said Harry. He watched Edward form a few minutes, before gasping. He jumped out of his seat, "Are you Cedric?"

Edward smiled his cocked smile, "Not any more, Harry."

"You turned into a Vampire?" Hermione asked. "How?"

"Dumbledore saved me," Edward said. "He went back to find my body after the twiwizardtournament. Voldemort's Avader Kadaver curse was too weak before he was born, and I wasn't really dead yet. He brought me to Charslie and Charslie turned me into a vampire."

"Whos Charslie?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much my master," Edward said. "

"That's so amazing!" Hermione said. "too bad Cho left this year, you could have met her again"

"Cho?" I asked.

"She used to be Edward's girlfriend," Hermione explained.

My eyes turned red, and everyone got scared.

"What's with your eyes?" Harry asked.

I was embarrassed now because I had given myself away so obviously. "It's nothing," I said.

"She's angry," Jacob said, trying to annoy me.

It worked, because my eyes turned red again. "Shut up, Jacob."

Jaboc became quiet, as I suspected.

"What's your name?" the ginger asked.

"Sinderella Grindelwald-Cullen-Saylem," I replied.

As some of you might have guessed from the unnoticable hints, Sin and us might be seeing a bit more of Harry and Draco in the later chapters, as well as Edward and Jacob ;D ;D ;D

More reviews Plz!


	4. Hogwats

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts!" he said "as you can see, there are now two more houses at Hogwarts for Vampires and for Werewolves! As some of you might have guessed the vampire house is called 'Cullen' and the Werewolf house is called "Black". For those of you who don't know, our two largest families in these houses havet he name 'black' and 'Cullen", so we've decided to name it that."

"Why do we have any houses at all?" asked someone from Slitheryn. My eyes turned pink when I realised it was Draco Malfoy, the same boy or should I saw man that I saw on the platform.

"The Ministry had decided this will stop any blood rivellry," Dumbledore said. "The house of Black was also names after Serious Black, who of course died tow years ago."

There was a general change in the air, and I was sure everyone felt it. I looked over at the Gryfendoor table and saw Harry who suddenly looked depressed. There were tears in his eyes, and it made me so sad that i started crying too. I cried blood of course and I saw that a few other vampires were crying like Jasper who knew about people who died in battle and Edward, who hated anyone to die from Voldemort.

"Voldemort is both very powerful and very dangerous," Dumbledore said, and again the atmosephere in the room changed. It was like how Jasper sometimes changed the emotions in a room, but more powerful. "He will probably be trying to access this very castle as we speak, so it would be smart of you all to be careful when beign around the castle. Even Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

Everyone gasped, including me. A witch jumped up on the Slitheryn table, pointed towards the vampires and cried, "WE AREN'T SAFE WITH THOSE PALE FREAKS IN OUR CASTLE!1!"

"Now, now," said Dumbledore, "there is no need for alarm,"

"Shut up Pansy!" someone called from the Gryfindore table. I saw it was Ron and stood up too.

"Shut up Ron, no one wants to hear what you have to say", I turned Pansy, "AND SHUT UP PARKINDSON! ITs THE SLITHERYNS FAULT WE HAVE VOLDEMORT, AND YOUR DEATH EATER PARENTS!"

I was so happy to hear that suddenly the whole hall was clapping besides the Slitherins. I smiled at my vampire friends, and someone else stood up.

"Dumbledore, does this mean that blood purity hatred will change in the world?" Hermione asked.

Before Dumbledore could speak, Jacob stood up agian. "Ge the fuck out of here, Hermione, NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR MUDBLOOD TROUBLE WHINING!"

I turned towards Jacob, "Hey, Hermione is my friend, jackass! Your just a stupid black who doesn't deserve to here!"

"But Anyway," Dumbledore said, wiping away a few tears from the mention of serious to the sound of people blowing their nose "you should all be off to bed now. Or should I say to your dormatories at least," he said, looking towards the vampire table.

We all laughed a little, and began to stand. I was glad that the day was over as I smiled at Edward, even if there was actually no such thing as a day to me, because I was a vampire as well as a withch.

Did you like the speech?


	5. Blacks and cullenz

"That's a weird name," Hermione said.

"Your one to talk, with the name Hermione," I said.

Hermione looked surprised. "How did you know my name?"

"I'm a vampire, how couldn't I?"

"What's my name then?" the ginger asked.

"I don't know who would want to know you name?" I asked.

The ginger kid, who I knew was named Ron, blushed again as me, Edward, Jacob, Harry and surprisingly Herione laughed. After this, we all bounded really well, and it seemed like no time had passed before we were at Hogwrts.

When we were in the castle, in the great hall Dumbledore began his speech. There were now six house tables in the hall, and I was glad that the Vampire and Werewolf table split Jacob and me apart. I sat next to Edward on the Vampire table, much to my delight. His scent of honey and flowers was far more appitising to me then even the food on the other house tables, or the witches and wizards arond me.

Jasper was on my other side, and I could tell he was hungry for humans. He kept figiting and staring at the other house tables. I saw that the Werewolves were all eating pigishly and I turned away in disgust.

"I thought you went hunting with Emut last week?" I asked him from besides him.

"I did, but it wasn't enough," he told me.

"Oh, by the way Sin," Alive said. Sin was my nickname. I didn't like being called Sinderella by my family. "I had a vision about that blind boy and you! Draco, I mean."

I looked up at Alice, smiling, "What happened?"

She leaned towards me to whisper, "He's totally going to end up being your boyfrined."

"Never!" I said loudly. Alice smiled, and a few other people looked at me in curiosity. Dumbledore was beginning his speech.

What will Dumbledores speech be about?

Read on to see!


	6. The cullenz house lol

The Cullen common room was bigger then all three of the other common rooms combaned, minus the Black commen room. We all had our own beds to sleep in and not coffans because offans are for loser vampires and Goddess Meyer made cooler vampires than normal vampireses.

I got a room all to myself because I was a vamprewitch and though were I didn't want to mix with all of them. My room was big and had a lot of space and a lot of items in it and a bad, loads of cupboards to hold all of my dessianer clothes (Alice and I were in competition to have teh most dessinr clothes) and it had lots of windows all around it so my perfect skin could sparkle in the sunlight

I dressed myself in a long black dress with a studdd belt and long ripped lace black gloves that went the elbow, and with a sparkly teearra to match my sparkling skin and shining silver eyes. siler was or nervsness at the day.

In th common room I was met by Edward Alive Japser and Rosalie who were all ready to go down to breakfast. When we were in the hallway that led to the great hall edward turned to me.

"You forgot your school bad," he said to me in his beautiful honey windchild voice.

"OH SHIT" I swore, not feeling it's goneness because I was a vampire and felt no pain or wate. "I'll go back and get it"

So I left, Edward's golden, eyes shimmer in the light when they lingered on me.

I walked back up to the Cullen house (lol, like the Cullenz House!) which was in the toppest tower of the school and was about to go inside when I felt someone pull my arm.

I looked to my left to see… Draco Malefoy staring down at me, his shining silver eye on me and his perfect lips smiling his soft breath brushed against me and his arms held my wrists tightly his pale skin not as pale as a vampires but pretty close to it!


End file.
